etheriaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Etheria
Etheria is the third planet in the Etheria System. It's major continents are Borea, Arboria, Zephyria, Australis, and Terra Incognita. It is notable for having a moderately eccentric orbit which results in the closest point in its orbit being closer to its sun than Venus is to our own, and the farthest out point would be roughly halfway out to Mars if Etheria was in our own solar system. Despite this, Etheria still has more or less normal seasons. Moons Etheria has two moons, the larger of which orbits roughly three times farther out and is also roughly three times in radius. Because of this, the two moons appear roughly the same size from the surface, with the smaller moon actually appearing to be slightly larger. Eclipses only occur around the closest and farthest approach of Etheria to its sun due to the angle of the moons' orbits, though total solar eclipses are only possible at farthest approach. Inner Moon Main article: Inner Moon The inner moon takes orbits 125,000 km out from the center of Etheria, and has a period that is almost equal to 5 Etheria days (4.94 Etheria days / 4.79 Earth days) Solar eclipses from this moon are quite common, and due to the near-exact match of the moon's orbital period and Etheria's rotation period, there are multiple eclipses each year at roughly the same part of the planet East-West wise, with each eclipse occurring 5 days after the previous and somewhat farther south. The inner moon appears roughly 32' to 34' in size depending on where in its orbit it is. Outer Moon Main article: Outer Moon The outer moon has a semi-major axis of 355,000 km, and a period of 23.59 Etheria days / 22.88 Earth days. Total solar eclipses from this moon are rarer, occurring at mostly irregular intervals. The inner moon appears roughly 32' to 33' in size depending on where in its orbit it is. Tides The tides of Etheria are quite complex due to the pair of moons, and also due to the planets eccentric orbit, which causes the solar tides to increase or decrease in strength over the course of the year. At points when the moons line up, the tides are quite large, and when the two moons form a right angle with the planet the tides are much smaller, possibly even mostly non-existent, and due to the inner moon's quick orbit, there is only one day between the highest tides and the lowest ones. However, only parts of the planet get the full force of these tides, and the region of maximum change slowly shifts around the planet based off of the position of the outer moon. The change in distance from the sun causes additional changes that causes the tides to seem very unpredictable. Eccentricity Effects At the closest point the sun appears 46' in size (compared to 32' for our own sun), and at its farthest point the sun appears to be 26' in size, close to half the size as it is at closest approach. The following is a temperature simulation of the planet over the year. Take the values with a grain of salt, as they seem to be the average temperatures for continental interiors, and areas near the ocean will likely have less severe temperature swings. Also, it ignores stuff like altitude, currents and other things that can influence the climate. The planet reaches its closest point to the sun in the middle of "March", and the simulation starts with the northern Spring equinox/southern Fall equinox as day 1. Southern Hemisphere Seasons In the southern hemisphere, the polar cap will apparently be seasonal, melting in the summer and then refreezing in winter, or at the very least, it will shrink and expand greatly over the year. *Summer is roughly from "February" to "July" *Fall is roughly from "August" to "September" *Winter is roughly from "October" to "December" *Spring is roughly just "January" Seasons based off of temperatures at 45°, with temp > 20°C = Summer, temp < 5°C = winter. Month 1: Distance = 0.976 AU Declination = 27.0 deg S Avg temp = 1.1 C Albedo = 0.23; Cloud cover = 35 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.32 0.35 0.38 0.40 0.41 0.42 0.43 0.46 0.48 Temp: 14.1C 14.9C 14.1C 11.9C 8.4C 4.0C -0.8C -6.1C -10.7C 57.3F 58.9F 57.4F 53.4F 47.1F 39.2F 30.5F 21.0F 12.7F Month 2: Distance = 0.826 AU Declination = 22.8 deg S Avg temp = 7.8 C Albedo = 0.23; Cloud cover = 35 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.46 0.50 0.52 0.53 0.54 0.53 0.52 0.55 0.57 Temp: 22.7C 24.8C 25.0C 23.5C 20.6C 16.5C 11.8C 7.8C 5.0C 72.8F 76.6F 77.0F 74.4F 69.1F 61.7F 53.3F 46.0F 41.1F Month 3: Distance = 0.716 AU Declination = 5.3 deg S Avg temp = 19.8 C Albedo = 0.26; Cloud cover = 41 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.63 0.62 0.60 0.56 0.51 0.44 0.35 0.26 0.18 Temp: 37.2C 39.2C 38.9C 36.6C 32.5C 27.0C 20.9C 15.4C 11.5C 98.9F 102.5F 102.1F 97.9F 90.5F 80.6F 69.7F 59.6F 52.7F Month 4: Distance = 0.715 AU Declination = 17.8 deg N Avg temp = 31.3 C Albedo = 0.32; Cloud cover = 51 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.57 0.50 0.42 0.33 0.23 0.13 0.04 0.00 0.00 Temp: 47.8C 47.9C 45.7C 41.3C 35.1C 28.0C 20.8C 14.9C 11.3C 118.1F 118.3F 114.2F 106.3F 95.2F 82.3F 69.4F 58.9F 52.4F Month 5: Distance = 0.826 AU Declination = 27.0 deg N Avg temp = 35.5 C Albedo = 0.40; Cloud cover = 63 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.39 0.32 0.25 0.17 0.10 0.03 0.00 0.00 0.00 Temp: 50.2C 48.8C 45.2C 39.6C 32.6C 25.2C 18.3C 13.0C 9.8C 122.4F 119.9F 113.3F 103.3F 90.7F 77.3F 64.9F 55.4F 49.7F Month 6: Distance = 0.976 AU Declination = 22.8 deg N Avg temp = 34.0 C Albedo = 0.44; Cloud cover = 68 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.29 0.25 0.20 0.15 0.09 0.04 0.00 0.00 0.00 Temp: 47.5C 45.3C 41.1C 35.1C 27.9C 20.6C 13.9C 8.9C 6.0C 117.5F 113.6F 105.9F 95.1F 82.3F 69.0F 57.0F 48.0F 42.7F Month 7: Distance = 1.106 AU Declination = 14.2 deg N Avg temp = 29.2 C Albedo = 0.42; Cloud cover = 66 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.24 0.22 0.19 0.15 0.11 0.07 0.03 0.00 0.00 Temp: 41.8C 39.3C 34.8C 28.8C 21.8C 14.6C 8.1C 3.2C 0.2C 107.2F 102.7F 94.7F 83.9F 71.3F 58.3F 46.6F 37.7F 32.4F Month 8: Distance = 1.193 AU Declination = 5.3 deg N Avg temp = 22.5 C Albedo = 0.38; Cloud cover = 61 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.22 0.21 0.19 0.17 0.14 0.10 0.07 0.03 0.00 Temp: 34.4C 31.9C 27.6C 21.7C 15.0C 8.1C 1.8C -3.2C -6.2C 93.9F 89.4F 81.6F 71.1F 59.0F 46.6F 35.2F 26.3F 20.8F Month 9: Distance = 1.235 AU Declination = 3.0 deg S Avg temp = 15.3 C Albedo = 0.33; Cloud cover = 54 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.21 0.21 0.20 0.18 0.16 0.14 0.11 0.07 0.04 Temp: 26.6C 24.3C 20.3C 14.9C 8.6C 2.1C -3.9C -8.6C -11.7C 79.8F 75.7F 68.5F 58.8F 47.5F 35.8F 25.0F 16.5F 10.9F Month 10: Distance = 1.235 AU Declination = 10.7 deg S Avg temp = 8.7 C Albedo = 0.29; Cloud cover = 47 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.21 0.22 0.21 0.21 0.19 0.17 0.15 0.13 0.12 Temp: 19.5C 17.7C 14.1C 9.3C 3.6C -2.3C -7.3C -12.2C -16.0C 67.1F 63.8F 57.5F 48.8F 38.5F 27.9F 18.9F 10.0F 3.2F Month 11: Distance = 1.193 AU Declination = 17.8 deg S Avg temp = 3.5 C Albedo = 0.26; Cloud cover = 41 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.22 0.24 0.24 0.24 0.24 0.22 0.21 0.21 0.22 Temp: 14.2C 13.0C 10.2C 6.1C 1.0C -4.3C -8.7C -14.3C -22.6C 57.6F 55.5F 50.4F 42.9F 33.8F 24.3F 16.3F 6.3F -8.7F Month 12: Distance = 1.106 AU Declination = 23.8 deg S Avg temp = 0.3 C Albedo = 0.24; Cloud cover = 37 pct Latitude 5 S 15 S 25 S 35 S 45 S 55 S 65 S 75 S 85 S Insol: 0.25 0.28 0.29 0.30 0.30 0.30 0.30 0.32 0.33 Temp: 11.9C 11.6C 9.7C 6.4C 2.1C -2.6C -7.1C -15.2C -22.6C 53.4F 52.9F 49.5F 43.5F 35.8F 27.3F 19.2F 4.7F -8.7F Northern Hemisphere Seasons The northern hemisphere is a bit more complicated, and due to the north pole being entirely land and not receiving all that much in the way of heat transfer from the equator, two separate simulations were run to at least attempt to approximate this within the limits of the simulator. 75 N is given twice, once for coastal regions, and another for inland regions. The northern icecap should be permanent, but will shrink and grow somewhat, especially near the coast. Summer temperature near the pole will likely be lower due to the icecap acting as a reverse heat sink, but higher elsewhere due to numerous warm currents in the moderate latitudes. * Summer is roughly from "May" to "July" * Fall is roughly from "August" to "September" * Winter is roughly from "October" to "March" * Spring is roughly just "April" Again, seasons based off of temperatures at 45°, with temp > 20°C = Summer, temp < 5°C = winter. Month 1: Distance = 0.976 AU Declination = 27.0 deg S Avg temp = 1.1 C Albedo = 0.23; Cloud cover = 35 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.28 0.23 0.18 0.12 0.07 0.02 0.00 0.00 0.00 0.00 Temp: 11.5C 7.2C 1.6C -5.0C -11.9C -26.8C -42.3C -50.8C -58.6C -65.4C 52.7F 45.0F 34.8F 23.0F 10.5F -16.2F -44.1F -59.4F -73.5F -85.8F Month 2: Distance = 0.826 AU Declination = 22.8 deg S Avg temp = 7.8 C Albedo = 0.23; Cloud cover = 35 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.41 0.35 0.28 0.21 0.13 0.06 0.01 0.00 0.00 0.00 Temp: 18.7C 13.0C 5.6C -2.8C -11.5C -28.9C -47.2C -56.7C -63.6C -69.8C 65.6F 55.3F 42.1F 27.0F 11.3F -20.1F -53.0F -70.0F -82.5F -93.6F Month 3: Distance = 0.716 AU Declination = 5.3 deg S Avg temp = 19.8 C Albedo = 0.26; Cloud cover = 41 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.61 0.58 0.53 0.46 0.38 0.29 0.19 0.08 0.08 0.00 Temp: 33.0C 26.6C 18.2C 8.3C -1.4C -18.2C -39.3C -54.0C -60.8C -70.7C 91.3F 79.8F 64.7F 47.0F 29.6F -0.8F -38.8F -65.2F -77.4F -95.2F Month 4: Distance = 0.715 AU Declination = 17.8 deg N Avg temp = 31.3 C Albedo = 0.32; Cloud cover = 51 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.62 0.66 0.67 0.67 0.66 0.62 0.59 0.58 0.58 0.60 Temp: 45.3C 40.4C 33.3C 24.6C 14.8C 3.9C -8.0C -22.0C -30.8C -39.5C 113.5F 104.7F 92.0F 76.2F 58.6F 39.0F 17.6F -7.6F -23.4F -39.0F Month 5: Distance = 0.826 AU Declination = 27.0 deg N Avg temp = 35.5 C Albedo = 0.40; Cloud cover = 63 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.45 0.50 0.53 0.56 0.57 0.58 0.61 0.65 0.65 0.67 Temp: 49.2C 45.9C 40.5C 33.3C 24.8C 15.7C 7.2C 0.8C -3.2C -9.6C 120.6F 114.6F 104.8F 91.9F 76.6F 60.2F 44.9F 33.5F 26.2F 14.7F Month 6: Distance = 0.976 AU Declination = 22.8 deg N Avg temp = 34.0 C Albedo = 0.44; Cloud cover = 68 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.33 0.36 0.37 0.38 0.38 0.38 0.38 0.40 0.40 0.41 Temp: 47.4C 45.0C 40.5C 34.3C 27.0C 19.3C 12.3C 6.9C 2.8C -1.9C 117.3F 113.0F 104.9F 93.8F 80.6F 66.8F 54.1F 44.4F 37.0F 28.5F Month 7: Distance = 1.106 AU Declination = 14.2 deg N Avg temp = 29.2 C Albedo = 0.42; Cloud cover = 66 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.26 0.27 0.28 0.27 0.26 0.24 0.22 0.20 0.20 0.20 Temp: 42.1C 40.1C 36.2C 30.7C 24.1C 17.3C 10.9C 6.0C 2.0C -2.0C 107.7F 104.3F 97.2F 87.3F 75.5F 63.1F 51.7F 42.8F 35.6F 28.4F Month 8: Distance = 1.193 AU Declination = 5.3 deg N Avg temp = 22.5 C Albedo = 0.38; Cloud cover = 61 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.23 0.22 0.22 0.20 0.18 0.16 0.13 0.09 0.09 0.07 Temp: 34.8C 33.1C 29.5C 24.4C 18.2C 11.8C 5.8C 1.1C -2.8C -6.6C 94.6F 91.6F 85.1F 75.9F 64.8F 53.2F 42.5F 33.9F 27.0F 20.1F Month 9: Distance = 1.235 AU Declination = 3.0 deg S Avg temp = 15.3 C Albedo = 0.33; Cloud cover = 54 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.21 0.20 0.18 0.16 0.14 0.11 0.07 0.04 0.04 0.00 Temp: 26.9C 25.2C 21.7C 16.8C 10.9C 4.7C -1.1C -5.8C -9.1C -13.1C 80.4F 77.4F 71.1F 62.2F 51.6F 40.5F 30.0F 21.5F 15.5F 8.4F Month 10: Distance = 1.235 AU Declination = 10.7 deg S Avg temp = 8.7 C Albedo = 0.29; Cloud cover = 47 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.20 0.18 0.16 0.14 0.11 0.07 0.04 0.01 0.01 0.00 Temp: 19.5C 17.6C 14.0C 9.1C 3.2C -2.8C -7.8C -12.9C -17.9C -30.4C 67.0F 63.7F 57.2F 48.3F 37.8F 26.9F 17.9F 8.9F -0.2F -22.7F Month 11: Distance = 1.193 AU Declination = 17.8 deg S Avg temp = 3.5 C Albedo = 0.26; Cloud cover = 41 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.20 0.18 0.15 0.12 0.08 0.05 0.01 0.00 0.00 0.00 Temp: 13.6C 11.3C 7.4C 2.2C -3.6C -8.8C -14.9C -21.9C -35.9C -46.5C 56.6F 52.3F 45.3F 36.0F 25.5F 16.1F 5.2F -7.5F -32.6F -51.6F Month 12: Distance = 1.106 AU Declination = 23.8 deg S Avg temp = 0.3 C Albedo = 0.24; Cloud cover = 37 pct Latitude 5 N 15 N 25 N 35 N 45 N 55 N 65 N 75 N© 75 N(i) 85 N Insol: 0.22 0.19 0.15 0.11 0.07 0.03 0.00 0.00 0.00 0.00 Temp: 10.5C 7.4C 2.9C -2.7C -8.0C -16.7C -31.1C -39.9C -49.7C -58.0C 50.9F 45.3F 37.1F 27.2F 17.6F 1.9F -23.9F -39.8F -57.5F -72.4F Climate Etheria contains the full range of Earth-like climates, from tropical rainforest to subarctic tundra and taiga. Category: Etheria